


Why Not

by annie30928



Category: Bulldok (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: song song song





	Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOnK_GOR3W8

jump jump jump

feat thumping bass thumping

fuck this song is crap

do i care

yes? no? 

music is music

and that is all that really matter

and in the rain, in the night sky, in the pounding lights

does anyone know the difference?

likes / favourites are funny things you think

why do people like this but not that

what is the true difference between it

music is music 

dance dance, carry on dancing, it’ll be fun 

it IS fun

at least if they changed this FUCKING song


End file.
